


Right Players, Wrong Stage

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Azurrin Week 2016 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Hoshido | Birthright Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azurrin Week 2016: Day 4 - Prompt: Role Reversal</p>
<p>In the end, it was Corrin, not Azura, who sang a song of birthrights and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Players, Wrong Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin's a Vallite; do you think they could use the pendant if they wanted to?
> 
> Azura's not even in the right class to wield Yato, but... I still headcanon that Yato will work for whoever its current wielder wills it to.

_“Give me the pendant. I’ll sing the song,” Corrin insisted._

She knew it was a bad idea then, but…

_“I know the lyrics by heart! You sing it enough,” Corrin laughed. “Youuuu are the oooocean’s gray waaaves.”_

It was supposed to be her role to play, but…

_“Corrin, how are you supposed to fight and sing at the same time?” she asked worriedly. Her grip on the pendant loosened then, but she didn’t realize that until later. Had she already decided then?_

_“Hey, if you can manage to fight while singing, I’ll find a way!”_

She knew she was going to die if she sang, but Corrin… Corrin had never sung it before, so she had more power, more strength; she shouldn’t have…

_“Azura! I… can’t stand… you have to deal the final blow…” Corrin threw Yato towards her. She caught it, but she was frozen with horror._

How had it gone this wrong?

_Yato wasn’t her sword, so why was glowing in response to her? Did it recognize its master’s wishes? Its master’s… dying… wishes? No, no, if she finished the fight she could-_

Was it her fault for not being quick enough?

_The being once masquerading as Garon let out a strangled scream as she slashed at it with Yato. One final cut, and it was over. They had one, but…_

_“Corrin!”_

It was all wrong! She was supposed to die, not Corrin!

_Garon lay dead on the ground, but nobody was looking at him. Azura knelt immediately next to Corrin. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura crowded around, as well._

_“Hey guys… We won, right? I’m so glad… we could do this…. together…”_

First she had stolen Corrin’s place in Hoshido. She had stolen her mother, her family, and now… Now, she had stolen Corrin’s very place in life!

_“I’m so happy I got to know all of you,” Corrin said, looking at her siblings._

_She thought she saw Ryoma move his mouth, but she couldn’t hear anything but Corrin, Corrin…_

_“Hey, Azura…. Can you do me a favor? I want you to smile…. Please, it’s so hard to get you to smile…”_

_She didn’t feel like smiling at all. Not at all. How could she smile at a time like this? But for Corrin…_

_“You’re so lovely, Azura… I’m happy that I can leave this world… knowing… your smile is still in it…”_

_She had no choice but to watch as Corrin dissolved away into nothing._

_One of Corrin’s siblings was screaming. Or maybe they all were. But she couldn’t make a sound, herself._

Yato no longer blazed with power, but for some reason, Azura could still pick it up. That’s right, she stole Corrin’s sword, too…

At some point in the great play of life, their roles got messed up, and now…

Teardrops fell onto Yato.

Ryoma’s hand rested supportively on her back as he and Hinoka helped her to stand.

Everything was wrong.


End file.
